fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Seltas
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Seltas is a HC Variant of Seltas, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation The HC Seltas is believed to be a rare individual that has survived after mating with multiple Seltas Queen. From this he has gained some of their pheromones and now uses them as his own to assist him in battle though he shows signs of old age and also seems to show signs of mutation from the pheromones. Aesthetic Differences Hole in back from Seltas Queen, yellow markings on back, orange eyes, brighter colors on body, green legs, yellow substance on claws, and red stinger. Attacks and Moves HC Seltas share the same attacks as Seltas. Acidic Claws: The HC Seltas can now cause Defense Down by damaging hunters with his claws. Acidic-Fatigue Globs: The mucus globs that Seltas shoots from his abdomen now cause both Defense Down and Fatigue. Extendable Claws: The HC Seltas can now extend his claws in Rage Mode, even without Seltas Queen, increasing the range of his claws. Konchu Summon: The HC Seltas will hover in place before summoning the Konchu with a brown gas pheromone. This gas will summon ten Konchu and this pheromone smells like corpses to the Konchu. If hunters are to close to the Seltas while he does this it will cause the Soiled effect. Pheromone Charge: A gas surrounds the Seltas while he prepares to charge. After a few seconds, he charges forward before quickly U-turning and charging again. After the last charge, he lands and begins to flap his wings, spreading the pheromones around him for a short period and flying back into the air. This causes Soiled to anyone to close to him while he flaps his wings. Konchu Armor: The HC Seltas will summon five Konchu before taunting. The Konchu then crawl towards the Seltas before climbing on his body. Two of them climb on his legs, two climb on his claws, and one climbs on his canopy. These Konchu take three hits to knock off the HC Seltas and each time one is knocked off the HC Seltas will flinch. Dirt Claw Slash: While flying, he will extend his claws to the ground before charging forward. While charging in the air, he will slice his claws against the ground, leaving a trail of dirt before slashing at the hunter while flying. The dirt will make hunters dizzy if they are hit by it. This attack is only done in Rage Mode. Konchu Toss: Seltas will his at one hunter before flying off and grabbing any Konchu in the area with his claws and throw them at the hunter. The Seltas will only pick up two and throw them at hunters but will grab two more after throwing them at hunters in Rage Mode. Mucus Spray: After rearing back, the Seltas will fire a stream of mucus at the hunter while standing in place in front of himself at hunters causing Defense Down and Fatigue. Stinky Konchu: The Seltas will grab one of the Konchu occasionally and will spray some of the pheromones on them. This allows the Konchu to spread the pheromones to hunters for one minute, meaning Seltas doesn't have to attack to cause Soiled. Out of Control Seltas: When the Seltas loses 50% of his health, he will begin to due this attack. The HC Seltas will pretend to leave the area by flying high into the air before rubbing his claws together and looking at a hunter. After doing so, his wings begin to beat before charging forward at a hunter. If a hunter is hit by the attack, the Seltas will hold them with his claws while flying. While holding them, the Seltas will shoot mucus down randomly on the ground on other hunters while charging them from the air. He swoops down and charges them three times while holding the hunter. On the third charge, he will not just shoot mucus down on the hunters. He will also throw the hunter at another hunter to deal damage. Though if the Seltas is holding a hunter, the hunter can button mash to get out off his grasp. If the Seltas doesn't grab a hunter then he won't do the attack. Notes *The HC Seltas appears in SR11. *These Seltas are known to have very strong bonds with certain, special Seltas Queen. *Its said that Seltas have very short lifespans though its theorized that the pheromones from Seltas Queen may help Seltas keep them alive longer. **A similar case may apply for their Desert relatives. *HC Seltas are known for being increasingly aggressive towards other Seltas, even offering them as a present to his many mates in order to keep her distracted while he mates with them. *A HC Seltas is fought alongside the HC Yama Tsukami, because the Yama has the same pheromones as the Seltas Queen. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus